Little Jacob
by jakesbabe
Summary: Billy warns Jacob to stop fighting but Jacob doesn't listen. Warning: Spanking don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Little Jacob

This story contains spanking. Don't like it don't read.

Sorry about last time I tried to put this up, my computer screwed it up.

"Hey, Jared look at that loser." Paul said as he pointed to Jacob

"What's up, Jakey?" "Don't call me that Paul."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" By this time Jacob was starting to get really angry.

Jacob got up from the step he was sitting on and walked up to Paul.

They just stood there for a few minutes glaring at each other.

Paul raised his fist up and punched Jacob right in the mouth.

Jacob and Paul continued to fight and now there was a circle of people watching this fight and cheering for a winner.

……………………………….......

Billy was going outside to tell his son that it was time to come in when he saw Jacob fighting Paul in the front yard. "Jacob Black stop this fight right now."

Jacob looked up and saw a very angry Billy staring at him. The fight stopped and everyone left including Paul. Jacob wished that he could just leave instead of having to deal with his dad right now.

Billy dragged Jacob by the arm inside the house. His mom, Sarah was sitting on the couch reading her favorite book, _The Outsiders._

Sarah looked up from her book and looked at her son. "Jacob, what did you do this time?" she asked with a sigh "I got in a fight with Paul." Before Jacob could ask his mom to help him Billy dragged him into the study.

Billy pulled his chair into the middle of the room and put Jacob in front of him.

"Jacob, could you tell me why you were fighting when I told you to stay out of trouble." Jacob just shrugged. "Don't shrug at me young man I want an answer." Jacob told his dad the whole story.

"Jacob, do you remember what I said I would do if you got in another fight." Jacob looked scared and took a step back.

Jacob knew he would get in more trouble if Billy caught him but he didn't care, Jacob took off running through the house.

"JACOB LEVI BLACK, GET BACK HERE."

Jacob didn't listen he just kept running. Sarah stopped Jacob in the living room by grabbing his T- shirt.

Sarah lectured Jacob about how running away when your in trouble just gets you into more trouble. She gave Jacob a quick swat to his bottom when Billy came into the room.

Billy took Jacob back to the study to finish his punishment.

"Jacob I am so disappointed in you right now, you are going to get 15 swats for fighting and another 7 for running." "Go get me your wooden hairbrush."

Jacob could feel tears forming in his eyes when he handed his dad the brush.

Billy sat down and pulled Jacob over his lap and pulled down his pants and underwear.

After Billy lectured Jacob he started the spanking.

Smack Smack Smack Smack

"Owwwwwwww." Jacob cried and his hands flew to his bottom.

"Jacob move your hands now. Jacob pulled his hands away and Billy kept on spanking him.

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack

Billy lifted Jacob up and held him for a few minutes. "Jacob, remember this next time you want to pull something like that again." Jacob nodded.

Jacob pulled his pants back up and hugged his dad. "I love you dad."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update. School is very busy, I'll try to update more.)

Chapter 2 The Talk

Jacob was laying on his bed, tears were flowing down his red cheeks. Jacob's bottom still hurt from his spanking. He sniffled as his eyes were drooping slightly. Jacob didn't want to sleep right now, he was still trying to rub the sting out of his bright red backside. He eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.

Billy had felt really bad about spanking his son earlier. He wanted to go tell his son that "it was for his own good" or "it hurts me more than it hurts you." Billy knew that those statements would make his son feel even worse. "Billy, you should really eat something dear." his wife, Sarah told him. "I'll eat in a minute." Sarah just sighed because she knew that her husband felt terrible about the whole event that went on this morning. "Billy, Jacob will forgive you. He is just hurting right now." Billy knew that his wife was right and that's what he was afraid of. Billy knew that Sarah was always right when it came to their children.

Billy finally went to talk to Jacob. He lightly knocked on the door. "Come in." a weak voice from inside said. Billy slowly walked into the room. Jacob couldn't look into his father's eyes because it only made him feel worse about disappointing him. Jacob tried to sit up but an instant shot of pain ran through his tender bottom. Billy chuckled at his son. "Jacob, I just wanted to say that I feel really bad about having to spank you." "It's okay dad, I think we both can agree that I kind of earned it." Billy sat on Jacob's bed and pulled his son into a warm hug. "Dad, I feel guilty about getting into a fight with Paul this morning." Jacob confessed. "Son, it's okay I forgive you. You know the rule in this house once you get a spanking it's forgiven." Jacob felt the tear run down his face again. "Jacob you don't have to cry. I'm here. Daddy's here." Jacob had drifted off to sleep again. Billy tucked his son into bed. He kissed his son's forehead and pulled his hair behind his ear. "I love you Jacob, more than you'll ever know."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to wandamarie and boycrazy30008 because always write reviews. Keep up the reviews. ****J)**

**Chapter 3**

**One week later~**

**Jacob and Billy had become even closer than they already were. Jacob was becoming to understand that his father only wanted to do what he thought would benefit Jake in the future. Jacob was walking home from school when Paul stopped him. "Heard, that you got a spanking." Jacob was getting very angry. Paul always knew how to push Jake's buttons. Jacob thought back at his spanking about a week ago and decided to ignore Paul and just keep walking. "Awwww, I hurt Jakey's feelings. Are you going home to cry to your daddy." Paul mocked. Jacob face was getting a dark red as his anger boiled up. He tried to keep walking but it looked like Paul wasn't going to give up just yet. This cycle keep repeating for about five minutes. Jacob saw that his father was standing on the porch waiting for him to come home. Jacob thought that he shouldn't fight Paul again (no matter how bad he wanted to…). Jacob was fearing for his own backside to help him get over the urge to give Paul a good punch in the face. Hi finally made it to his house. "Jacob, I heard what Paul and the other boys were saying." His father told him. "Dad, I am sorry. I shouldn't have let them talk about you like they did and I'm just so, so sorry." Billy chuckled at his son. "Jacob, I am not mad at you, I saw that you just walked away and I am very proud that you did ignore them." Jacob let out a sigh of relief. "Dad, you have no idea how bad I wanted to punch him." Billy nodded. "But you didn't and that is why I am proud. Now lets go out to eat tonight." "Where are we going?" Jake asked. "It's a surprise." Jacob just went along with it. They ended up going to some little Indian Café in down town Seattle. Jacob ordered a kids meal and Billy had a steak. **

**When they got back home, Sarah was waiting very impatiently. "Billy, Jacob where have you two been?" "Sarah, I took Jacob out for dinner tonight." Sarah was still a little mad about them leaving and not telling her but she was just happy that her two men were getting along. She gave Jacob a hug and kiss goodnight and made her way to the bedroom that she shared with her husband.**

**(AN: This is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it sucks but hopefully the next one will be better.)**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: EmmetsGirl89 gave me an awesome idea for chapter 4 so this chapter goes out to her.

Chapter 4

~One Month Later~

Jacob was sitting at his desk in school, watching the clock on the wall. _Tick, tick, tick. _He was so tired and to be honest he just wanted to go home. Finally after what seemed like hours the bell rang. Jacob rushed out of the building and started his way home. He was about 2 blocks away from his house when his enemy Paul stopped him. Paul was still mad that Jacob had got him in trouble with the teacher this morning. Paul pushed Jacob on the ground. "Paul, get off of me." Jacob shouted. This fight went on for about twenty-minutes. Billy finally came to look for Jacob and found his son and Paul fighting. Paul was on top of Jacob, he was throwing punches all over Jacob's body. Billy grabbed Paul and pulled him off his boy. "Paul go on home." Billy ordered. Billy took his son by the arm and pulled him into the house. "Dad, I didn't do any thing to Paul that would make him attack me." "Jacob, I am not going to punish you." Jacob let out a sigh of relief. Billy started addressing his son's wounds. "Ow, dad that burns." Jacob complained. "I know, when I was younger my dad used this same mixture of herbs to clean wounds too." After Jacob was cleaned up he went upstairs to his room. Billy went to call Paul father. "Hello, Mark, I called to tell you that your son started a fight with my son after school today." There was a long pause in the conversation. Mark sighed. "Thanks for calling me Billy, I will deal with Paul." Billy hung up the phone.

~At Paul's house~

Paul was sitting at his desk doing his homework when Mark walked in the room. "Paul, we need to talk." "Ok, dad, what do you want to talk about?""Paul did you start a fight with Jacob after school today?" After a few minutes Paul finally nodded. "Why did you do that Paul? I got a phone call from Billy saying that he found you on top of Jacob and you were beating him up. Is that true?" "Yes, dad that's true." Mark left the room. Paul thought that was all his dad wanted to talk about and he was glad. Mark came back into the room with a ruler in his hand. "Dad, what are you going to do?" Mark closed the door. "Paul you know what I am going to do." He said as he pulled a chair to the middle of the room. Paul was now getting scared. Mark knew that if he told Paul to come then he wouldn't listen. Mark stood up and grabbed his son's arm to stand him in between his legs. He unbutton Paul pants and yanked then down along with his underwear. Mark turned Paul over him lap and began lecturing him. "Paul, how many times have I told you to not start fights?" When Paul didn't answer he brought his hand down hard on Paul's small backside. Paul gasped. "I asked you a question Paul." "I don't know a lot." Paul said in a small voice. Mark then started to spank Paul with his hand. When he got to ten spanks Mark stood him up. Paul went to pull his pants up… "Paul, you know we are not done yet." Mark said in a firm tone. Mark bent Paul over his desk and started laying swats on him with the ruler.

Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat

"Paul, you know I love you but you can't keep going around and starting fights with everyone you see." Paul nodded, his eyes were puffing because he had been crying. Mark hugged Paul and then he pulled his pants up. "I think someone could use a nap." Paul nodded and Mark put his son to bed and Paul slept on his belly that night.

AN: This is officially the longest chapter yet. I am so proud of myself. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
